Story of the Enox
There was a young man in a village near Arkene. The legend puts his name as Eleos. One night, he had a dream. In his dream, Eleos was in the plains surrounding Synara City. He saw a small group of Pegasi, only half a dozen of them, a foal among them. He neared the group, that was standing around a water hole. The leader of the group neighed in greeting, then the group took flight. Eleos followed them in their flight, not wondering that he could. It was a dream after all. For Eleos it was an exhilarating experience. He flew with the Pegasi in his dream for a long time, and when he awoke, he could remember the dream with unexpected clarity. The next night, when he went to sleep, he again met the group of Pegasi. And again, he flew with them. This time, he even seemed to know things about them. They did not talk to him, but still he realized he knew their names. Eleos continued to have the dreams; he grew to know the Pegasi he flew with every night. And he began to love them as he loved his family and friends. Then, one night, when Eleos flew with the Pegasi, the herd became agitated. He did not at first understand why, but soon he saw dark spots following the small herd. They came nearer and nearer, and soon he realized it was a group of humans that rode captured Pegasi. Some of them carried nets and it became clear to him that they were coming to catch his friends. The herd tried to flee; but the foal wath still young and couldn't fly as fast as the others. And the others would not leave it behind to save themselves. Eleos screamed in fury when one after the others of them were overtaken and captured. He tried, but he couldn't help them. It was as if he were not there. Eleos woke after the last Pegasus was captured. He put his hands across his face and sobbed, feeling sorrow for the fate of his friends. Then, suddenly, he became aware of a light in his room. He looked up and saw a bright ball of light in front of him. "Now you know the plight of my people," a voice suddenly said. "I cannot help them; I can only watch and grieve. But your dreams are strange and powerful. You can use them to shape things. I beg of you, Eleos, aid my people!" Eleos did agree to help. He went back to sleep and returned to the place he had been at before he woke. He saw the group flying of in the distance, carrying the captured Pegasi between them. Enraged, he followed them, gaining on the heavily laden group. When Eleos reached the group he again tried to attack it, as he did before. But again, he could not harm them. Frustrated, he fell back to think. And then, he remembered what the light had told him. That he could shape things in his dreams. Looking at the leader of the herd, who struggled ineffectually in the net that held him, Eleos focused his thoughts, remembering something he had seen once before. Suddenly, the Pegasus began to change form. His teeth became sharper, his forelegs developed claws, his head grew horns. Finally, the tail changed to a whip-like appendage able to give a powerful blow. Yes, as you have to readily discerned, it was an Enox he turned ithe Pegasus into. The first Enox ever, I might add. Those that had captured him were caught unprepared as the newly-formed creature shredded the net and turned upon them. Eleos proceeded to turn all the other Pegasi of the herd into Enoxes as well. With half a dozen creatures well able to defend themselves appearing in their mid unexpectedly, the group was quickly defeated. But Eleos was not done. He also changed the Pegasi the Dark Magi had been riding on. Once he was done, the newly formed Enoxes scattered in all directions. Only his friends stayed and flew in a circle around him. Each of them in turn came forward and gave him a friendly nudge with its nose. Then, the herd flew off, keeping the foal in the middle. As Eleos woke, he thought he heard a faint voice saying "Thank you!" That concludes the legend. as to your question, the legend says the herd was composed of white Pegasi, which turned into Niveus Enoxes, of course. But among those that had been brought by the Dark Magi, there also were Dark Pegasi, and those were changed into Noctis Enoxes. Category:Master Belmos' Stories